User talk:KamariU
] Hello, please leave a message down here. I should reply to you sooner, thanks! Tiff<333<333 Tiff<333 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- How ya doing girl =))) Still fine homie =))) Yeah, i'm back, probably just to talk to you guys though :v Yeah, i'm still active on other wikias.... Still a fan of Sailor Moon i see =))) There so many people in here watch Magical Shoujo type of anime :v Good selection of anime =))), those are old animes, but GOOD animes =))) Panty & Stocking :v, damn, you have a foot festish :v? Yeah :v :v :v, really weird :v Such a good thing to hear :)! Congrat! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 11:46, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Changed username, Tiff? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 02:56, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Alright. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 04:55, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Just a girl dreaming big, a firecracker waiting to go off. –Annie Vail 19:30, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Tiff :)! Long time no talk... Do you still remember me? It's me Rutchelle. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 00:21, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Great ^^! U? Btw, changed your username :D? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 00:35, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Anyways, are you going to nominate yourself as rollback? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 00:56, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh, maybe that's the reason. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 01:11, October 29, 2013 (UTC) For the question on Annie's talk page, she's the new trial co-leader of project episodes. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 05:02, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Hiya. You've changed your username, Tiff :3? ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 03:38, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Personal attacks like that are enough already, Tiff! I don't allow any Nick's fan or even Nick's staff abuse power around! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 05:21, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Real good, thanks :v How your Halloween going :v? True Story :v Good afternoon Tiff! How are you? That's good to hear. Hey how did you like the new episode? I loved it, I was really surprised they showed her transform, it was really sweet. So much happened in the episode, I wonder what it means now that Bloom split her dragon fire with the winx. This season is looking up so far, I am still a little disappointed we didn't see Flora's parents this episode but I guess Miele's transformation kinda makes up for it. I guess the winx are now all dragon fairies in a way :/ if you think about it, that seems kinda cool. Yeah but in a different way, they didn't have actual parts of the dragon fire within them. Yeah it was, it seems that it was even bigger in a convergence. I am really excited for this season. Yeah I did,I don't really like that they changed the pixies. It never sounds rude to ask, but that's the warning template and nobody is allowed to remove it. Once you did wrong thing(s), you get warned, and 3 of them in my way equal to a block. You kept adding that Spring Flower spell when we in fact never spend slot for minor characters' spells. I deleted it once, but you kept re-creating it, lead to the fact that you had already had 2 warning templates! Making sure you have approval before doing anything -- asking before doing never get a bite! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 00:10, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Do what program do you use to draw? I am currently taking a digital art class at my school. Just a girl dreaming big, a firecracker waiting to go off. –Annie Vail 14:23, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi Tiff? Who is your favorite Winx Club character? I hope you are having a good day. If you have spare time, could you vote for me on the rollback requests? Just a girl dreaming big, a firecracker waiting to go off. –Annie Vail 01:54, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi Tiff ;) How have you been? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 22:13, November 30, 2013 (UTC) That's good c: --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 23:18, November 30, 2013 (UTC) =.=!!!!!!!!!!! Racist WARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! A cold wind of Autumn 04:28, December 1, 2013 (UTC) You're being a hypocrite because you said "I'M BLACK." If you're okay with calling yourself black and at least 40 million people plus government organizations and agencies are okay with it, what's wrong with using it to describe an obviously black character? It's not internalized racism or what you call "self racist." Jasteria (talk) 04:37, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay, well I already mentioned the importance of acknowledging race and I provided sources so... Jasteria (talk) 04:41, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Your use of profanity and excessive capslock is very immature and childish. I know how to use deductive reasoning. It's clear that Strafii made Aisha black. Jasteria (talk) 04:48, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm furious, also >"A cold wind]] of Autumn 04:50, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, I have already lost my temper in the early morning of this day, and I don't need her push my button >""A cold wind]] of Autumn 04:55, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Obviously you should come up with a real argument with evidence instead of writing PROFANITY on my page and insulting me. Jasteria (talk) 05:00, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Please watch your language. If I see another message with bad language, it will result in a three day ban.--Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 05:01, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I seriously have no idea! Stones filled her head and brain, maybe >"A cold wind]] of Autumn 05:02, December 1, 2013 (UTC) She is making everyone mad. I tried talking to her about it and how unnecessary it is. However, bad words is not necessary or tolerated on this wiki.--Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 05:06, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I did not insult you first. I told to absolute truth. You were being a hypocrite by saying "listen to me, I'M BLACK" then turning around and saying "the word 'black' is racist!!" That doesn't make any sense at all and you know it. Accept your mistake and move on instead of tainting my talk page with your filthy language. Jasteria (talk) 05:07, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Why won't you just listen? You're in New York. You know "black" isn't a bad word! have you not heard people celebrating because "We have our first'' black'' president!" Have you not heard of support programs for black people? It's not inherently negative. I never use it negatively. Jasteria (talk) 05:13, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't understand. Can you explain this to me? Many words "could" be racist but I'm not sure how that makes them bad to use in the descriptions. Jasteria (talk) 05:21, December 1, 2013 (UTC) No, please enlighten me. That's why I asked. Jasteria (talk) 05:36, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Aw thank you for your concern, I am okay just not too well right now. How are you though? It depends on which children you're talking about. Most English-speaking children would understand because most English-speaking children come from North America and England (they use the term black). There are wikis for other countries like Italy. That wiki is in Italian and Italian speaking children wouldn't understand so putting "black girl" makes no sense in an Italian wiki. Most people who speak English understand. But like I said to Rose, I concede and you don't have to post it. I'm just giving my rationale. Also, I respond to almost all of my messages, btw! Jasteria (talk) 06:15, December 1, 2013 (UTC) English-speaking children don't matter? English-speaking children 8 and under definitely know what race is and what some of them are called. Like I said, if the word black was linked to the article, they would know it isn't bad, even if they come from another country. In a lot of countries, dark skin is looked down upon and has a negative connotation but we should still have it in the articles. Jasteria (talk) 06:24, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I will continue to delete them. If you keep putting them back, I'll just make several new accounts with a dynamic IP and I'll spam your talk page because that's exactly what you're doing to mine. Yeah. I blocked her. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 07:07, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Aw, well I hope you are okay now. Me too... But after all, what was her point doing these? Yet Tiff, just leave her alone... If people all ignore her, she can't do anything... A cold wind of Autumn 04:35, December 2, 2013 (UTC) It's fine. A cold wind of Autumn 10:11, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi there. Please remember to vote for this month's featured user here. Thank you for your time =)! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 07:46, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey tiff, do you mind checking out my blog? Never mind about the point! Then, a problem of mine will fade. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 22:11, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey tiff thank you a lot for your edit to the list on the fairy rescue section, but I'd prefer if you would let me or sorrel know if there is something wrong with the list seeing as you are not a member of the section. I don't mean this is any rude way but only members are able to add and remove things from the list. hiya Tiff :)PrincessLionA grave from beyond 05:07, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for helping me with the music player :) -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 01:01, December 15, 2013 (UTC) IDK..I dont really like Ginyu force...So what's your fav DBZ movie?PrincessLionA grave from beyond 06:38, December 15, 2013 (UTC) So far, i like broly second coming, and bio broly...Im gonna watch Fusion reborn, and im waiting for the english ver of battle of the gods...Dbz is the only anime i cant stand the japaneese ver of, lol.PrincessLionA grave from beyond 06:49, December 15, 2013 (UTC) A lot of men are voiced by woman i anime..but dbz is ewww... Even Narutos japaneese Voice is done by a woman but it matches...Is kid trunks voiced by a girl in english dub?PrincessLionA grave from beyond 07:07, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Yup, shes really matching for Trunks....So anyways, Whata your fav saga in dbz?PrincessLionA grave from beyond 07:15, December 15, 2013 (UTC) No, I can't 'cause I'm from Colombia, i'll watch the new episode tomorrow or today at 6:00 PM ¿and you? Andres03040 (talk) 18:15, December 15, 2013 (UTC) (Thks) Well, I love all the saga's after cell saga (Except babidi, or was it bibadi? saga). Cell saga was also great, and Majin Buu's sagas were the best...And I've finished Fusion reborn, it was pretty good. Pikkons argument with the wall was hillarious =D!PrincessLionA grave from beyond 05:36, December 16, 2013 (UTC) >_< To tell the truth, I havent watched all the dbz movies yet :P I'm gonna watch dead zome next (I know, I'm watching it in a weird order).....Well, who's your fav villian in dbz?PrincessLionA grave from beyond 07:52, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Tiff :) So anyways, did you like Dragon ball? (Not Z or GT)PrincessLionA grave from beyond 08:04, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Dragon ball is pretty awesome...IDk if I'd watch GT, I dont think Pan will make up for Goten and Trunks being older *Shivers*...They were the best kiddies ever :P PrincessLionA grave from beyond 08:16, December 17, 2013 (UTC) IKR? SHe's so eww, btw winx fanon chat? PM messaging will be easier...PrincessLionA grave from beyond 08:26, December 17, 2013 (UTC) That's hard...Videl is strong in physical strength, but Stella has magic on her side....PrincessLionA grave from beyond 08:25, December 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm stumped .... What do you think? PrincessLionA grave from beyond 08:31, December 18, 2013 (UTC) That's possible..So how about Winx Stella vs Chi Chi? PrincessLionA grave from beyond 08:35, December 18, 2013 (UTC) (I guess he did) I like Buu's "Majin" form. e looks kinda cute and he's really childish in that form ^^ I'm going to watch Bodjak unbound next...(Did I spell correct)? PrincessLionA grave from beyond 06:52, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ^^ Anyways, my sister thinks GT's good...So I'm thinking of watching it :? PrincessLionA grave from beyond 08:21, December 21, 2013 (UTC) I watched it :) It's cool, but it needs some improvements :( PrincessLionA grave from beyond 11:27, December 21, 2013 (UTC) IK that :) I'll fix those soon... I'm dying to see funimation Ver of BOG... I seriously want DBZ Budokai tenkachi 3, I dont have my old Bursting Limits game anymore =.= PrincessLionA grave from beyond 11:50, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Well, my brother exchanged it for another game...And I'm unsure if I'm going to get any other DBZ game..PrincessLionA grave from beyond 11:57, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Don't call me mean, But I like kid-trunks better than Future Trunks. Future Trunks is just...not my type =.= I like him a bit though...PrincessLionA grave from beyond 12:10, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Phew.... Anyways, what movie should I watch next? I've watched Movies: *Dead zone *Bojak unbound *Broly Second coming *Bio-broly *Fusion Reborn *Wrath of the Dragon Err..no. But just search "Dragon ball z movie 1 Dead zone" or "Dragon ball z Movie 2 The world's strongest" on Youtube. The videos full movies will come.... PrincessLionA grave from beyond 04:45, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I didnt watch the entire World's strongest? Dead zone was pretty good....PrincessLionA grave from beyond 04:53, December 22, 2013 (UTC) lol :) Do you like 5 year Gohan (Saiyans saga) Cell saga Gohan or teen gohan? PrincessLionA grave from beyond 08:00, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Well, i like all Gohan's EXCEPT the adult (GT) Gohan....... PrincessLionA grave from beyond 08:43, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Davidfairy. KamariU stop deleting my pages.Not cool.Davidfairy (talk) 17:57, December 22, 2013 (UTC)